Name Calling
by pinkshirt
Summary: What's in a name? Felicity can tell you. Set after 2x13 'heir to the demon.' pre-olicity


A/N I just started watching Arrow, and I'm freaking obsessed. I love both Oliver, and Felicity. And by chance I happened to watch the end of 2X13. And this started knocking around in my head. I hope it makes sense, and that you like it.

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak was not a quiet person. She babbled. She rambled. She argued. And she used her loud voice. It was for these reasons that Oliver knew something was wrong.<p>

For a week, she didn't babble. She didn't ramble. She didn't argue. And she didn't use her loud voice.

She was quiet.

Oliver stared at Felicity as she sat at her computers in the foundry. He was supposed to be training with Digg and Sarah, but instead couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It had occurred to him yesterday that she hadn't spoken to him except when absolutely necessary in a week.

"Felicity? Are you ok?" asked Oliver.

She barely turned her chair towards him, "yes I'm fine."

Five years on an island, but even Oliver knew that fine meant anything but that.

He went to prod her further, when he was interrupted by Sarah, "Ollie, are you going to train with us?"

Felicity snorted, a derisive sound.

That was something else he had noticed. Every time Sarah called his name, she made that noise. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice.

"Ok, what is your problem with me?" Sarah had finally had enough. She had heard Felicity make that noise every time she talked to Oliver, and enough was enough. "It's one thing to have Laurel hate me, but I at least thought that I could have a safe place here."

Felicity didn't react right away. She slowly started gathering her things: tablet, hand bag, car keys. When she had everything she needed to leave, she finally turned to look at the four of them. Oliver and Sarah side by side, Digg behind them, and Roy having just arrived.

When she finally spoke, she didn't even respond to Sarah.

"I'm going to go, I actually have plans tonight for once, but I'd like to say something. When I rebuilt this place, I did it with our comfort and safety in mind. I'd like to just remind all of you that there are cameras all over this place, and that anything that happens in here, is being recorded so that I can ensure that while we aren't here, neither is anyone else. And in order for me to make sure no one is here while we aren't, I have to watch those tapes. I see a lot of this things in this job, and _because of the life I lead, I just think that I shouldn't have to see things about people I care about."_

With that she left.

It took Oliver a minute, but he recognized the words as what he had told her after his affair with Isabel Rochev. And it took him a minute, but he realized what she was talking about. She had seen him and Sarah.

It only took him another minute to run after her. He caught up to her as she was walking to her car.

"Felicity!" He reached out to grab her arm. "I'm sorry. You were never meant to see that. It meant nothing."

"It never does, and that's the problem. It means nothing to you, but do you ever thing it might mean something to me?" Felicity was laid bare. She stared him straight in the eyes, and let him see the hurt and anger she felt. "I'm in love with Oliver, but unfortunately he's rarely ever around."

Oliver was confused, "I don't understand, I'm right here Felicity. I'm sorry I hurt you. It's the last thing I wanted to do."

Felicity stared at him for a second. "Do you know why I make that noise every time Sarah talks? It's not because I don't like her, it's because she calls you Ollie."

"I don't understand. You can call me Ollie?" Oliver was still confused, but Felicity was not.

"I **never** want to call you Ollie. I hate Ollie. You have so many faces that you need to put on. Ollie. Arrow. Oliver Queen, CEO. And Oliver. I like to think Oliver is your real face, and that you only let a select few see him. He's the man that you've become, someone to be proud of, someone I'm in love with. Unfortunately, he's rarely seen."

"I really only can be that way with you... and Digg."

"I know that. That's not my problem. My problem is that more and more I see Ollie, and I hate that guy. He's who you were before the island. Ollie is selfish, and doesn't think before he acts. He doesn't think of how his actions have consequences. The island changed you, but when people still call you Ollie, you revert right back to being that person. Sleeping with Sarah might have meant nothing to you, Ollie, but it means everything to me."

Oliver was stung. He never realized that she saw these things about him, and he never realized how wrong it felt for her to call him Ollie. Before he could stop her, Felicity was in her car and turning the engine on.

Felicity rolled down the window, "You need to decide who you want to be. Selfish Ollie, who can't decide between the Lance sisters, forever drifting back and forth. Or Oliver, a grown man who endured hard times but pushed through to become a better person. I see who you really are, or who you can be Oliver, and I love that man. But, it's a choice _you _have to make."

With that she drove away, leaving Oliver starring after her.

* * *

><p>A couple days later they were back in the foundry. Oliver and Digg were sparring on the mats, while Felicity worked on the computers. Sarah came into the foundry, having been on a food run.<p>

"Here's your food guys. Mac and Cheese for Felicity. Burger for Digg, and another burger for Ollie."

Everyone went to grab their food, when Oliver spoke, "Hey Sarah? Call me Oliver."


End file.
